Watching HTTYD with Everyone
by LightMidnight19320
Summary: I have gathered the characters of How to Train Your Dragon here in my theatre to show the Vikings what dragons are on the inside. This takes place right after the scene where Astrid kisses Hiccup on the cheek.
1. Chapter 1

**Watching HTTYD with Everyone**

A punch in the arm, "That's for kidnapping me," a kiss on the cheek "and that's for everything else." Then Astrid turns to run back to the village only to be consumed in a white light, followed by Hiccup, and then Toothless.

With a white flash the character from HTTYD fell onto a pile on the floor in a giant room. They saw this giant white sheet in the room and then they realized, where are we?

Then they see a girl looking at them. She was wearing a blue T-Shirt that had a picture of a guitar on it. On top of that she was wearing a black hoodie that was unzipped. She was also wearing beige shorts, white socks with grey and blue stripes at the top, and grey and green "Ghost 7" shoes with purple laces.

"Good Morning, strange people that just came from thin air and are in my theatre."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I AM STOICK THE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGAN CLAN!" You can guess who yelled that at the top of their lungs.

"I'm LightMidnight19320 now SHUT UP AND LETS WATCH THE MOVIE! By the way, Hiccup it's about you."


	2. scene 1

_**[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]**_

 **Hiccup:** **This is Berk. Its twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.**

 _ **[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]**_

 **Hiccup:** **It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

A few Vikings freeze. Is that really how he sees their home?

 _ **[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]**_

 **Hiccup:** **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

Some Vikings laugh at his sarcasm.

 _ **[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]**_

 **Hiccup:** **The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...dragons.  
** **Hiccup:** **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues.**

"What's that suppose to mean" A viking calls out.

"You'll see replies Hiccup.

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

This time everyone is either laughing, frowning, or confused *cought* The Twins *cough*.

 _ **[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face.]**_

 **Viking** **: ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!  
** **Hoark** **: What are you doing here?!  
** **Burnthair** **: Get inside!  
** **Viking** **: What are you doin' out?"  
** **Phlegma** **: Get back inside!**

Said people frown. Is that really how they treat him? **  
** **Stoick** **: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!  
** **Hiccup:** **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**

Stoick smirked, and smiled at his son. Hiccup didn't smile back. That made him frown.  
 **Stoick** **: What have we got?  
** **Starkard** **: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.  
** **Stoick** **: Any Night Furies?  
** **Starkard** **: None so far.  
** **Stoick** **: Good.  
** **Viking** **: Hoist the torches!**

 _ **[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]**_

 **Gobber** **: Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!  
** **Hiccup** **: What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all...this.**

 _ **[Does a body builder pose.]**_

Astrid pokes him **.  
** **Gobber** **: Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?  
** **Hiccup:** **The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Oy, who are you? Calling me a meat-head." Grumbles Gobber.

"I'm Hiccup calling you a meat-head."

"Watch it mister, you are this close from sharpening swords and axes until your hands bleed."

Again, Stoick frown from the close relationship with his son.

 **I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...** _ **littler**_ **.  
** **Stoick** **: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 _ **[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]**_

 **Hiccup** **: See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

"No duh, Useless" That's Snotlout speaking.

"Snotlout. Shut. Up!" That's Astrid threatening. I think Snotty pissed his pants. **  
Viking** **: FIRE!**

 _ **[A fire breaks out on one of the houses.]**_ **  
** **Astrid** **: Alright, let's go!  
Hiccup: Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, and **

_**[Dreamy voice]**_

 **Hiccup: Astrid.**

Astrid blushes, and mumbles an incoherent question. Nobody hears it.

 _ **[A ball of fire lands behind her making her look sexy.]**_

 **Hiccup: Oh, their job is so much cooler.**

 _ **[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]**_

"What is it with everyone picking me up by my clothes?" Whines Hiccup.

"Uuummm. No offence Hiccup, but your light enough to be picked up by your clothes." That's Astrid again speaking, but this time in a teasing manner. "And that's coming from myself, the second lightest person on Berk."

 **Hiccup** **: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!  
** **Gobber** **: Oh, you've made** _ **plenty**_ **of marks. All in the wrong places!  
** **Hiccup** **: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.  
** **Gobber** **: You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!**

 _ **[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]**_

 **Hiccup** **: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.**

 _ **[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]**_

 **Viking** **: Arggh!**

"That hurt you know."

"Sorry." **  
** **Gobber** **: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!  
** **Hiccup** **: Mild calibration issue-  
** **Gobber** **: Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.  
** **Hiccup** **: But, you just pointed to** _ **all**_ **of me!  
** **Gobber** **: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!  
** **Hiccup** **: Ohhhh...  
** **Gobber** **: Ohhhh, yes.  
** **Hiccup** **: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? (beat) THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!  
** **Gobber** **: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.  
** **Hiccup** **: One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is** _ **everything**_ **around here.**

 _ **[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described.]**_

 **Hiccup:** **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would** _ **definitely**_ **get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**

 _ **[Dragons taking things]**_ **  
** **Catapult Operator** **: They found the sheep!  
** **Stoick** **: Concentrate fire over the lower bank!  
** **Catapult Operator** **: Fire!  
** **Hiccup** **: And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

 _ **[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]**_

 **Stoick** **: Reload! I'll take care of this.  
** **Hiccup:** **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-  
** **Viking** **: NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**

 _ **[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]**_

 **Stoick** **: JUMP!  
** **Hiccup** **: This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.  
** **Gobber** **: Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!**

 _ **[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]**_

 **Gobber** **: Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"That there Gobber, is where you made the worst mistake ever."That's Stoick speaking. **  
** **Viking #6** **: Hiccup, where are you going?!  
** **Viking #7** **: Come back here!  
** **Hiccup** **: Yeah, I know! Be right back!**

 _ **[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]**_

 **Stoick** **: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

 _ **[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]**_

 **Hiccup** **: Come on. Gimme something to shoo** t **at, gimme something to shoot at.**

 _ **[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]**_

 **Hiccup:** **Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?**

 _ **[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]**_

 **Hiccup:** **Except for you.**

Some people laugh at his bad luck.

 _ **[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]**_

 **Stoick** **: DO NOT let them escape!  
** **Spitelout** **: Right!**

 _ **[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up a small amount of magma instead.]**_

 **Stoick** **: You're all out.**

 _ **[Then he starts to bash his hammer into the dragons face.]**_

Hiccup and Astrid wince with every swing.  
 **Hiccup:** **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...  
** _ **[The pole falls down letting the Deadly Nadders to escape with the sheep.]**_ **  
Hiccup: Sorry, Dad.  
** **Hiccup:** **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 _ **[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]**_


	3. scene 2

**Hiccup** **: It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-  
** **Stoick** **:** _ **STOP!**_ **Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an** _ **entire**_ **village to feed!  
** **Hiccup** **: Between you and me, the village could do with a little** _ **less**_ **feeding, don't ya think?**

 _ **[A few of the rounder Vikings look at their bellies self-consciously.]**_

"Sorry if that offended any of you." A sheepish Hiccup hesitantly smiles at the Vikings. **  
** **Stoick** **: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?  
** **Hiccup** **: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.  
** **Stoick** **: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house.**

"Thank you for agreeing with me."

 _ **[To Gobber]**_

 **Stoick: Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.  
** **Tuffnut** **: Quite the performance.  
** **Snotlout** **: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!  
** **Hiccup** **: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

 _ **[Hiccup tried to avoid Astrid's glare.]**_

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

The Vikings were in shock. They had never heard the Fearless Astrid Hofferson apologize to anyone before.

 **Hiccup** **: I really did hit one.  
** **Gobber** **: Sure, Hiccup.  
** **Hiccup** **: He never listens.  
** **Gobber** **: Well, it runs in the family.  
** **Hiccup** **: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

 _ **[Imitating Stoick]**_

 **Hiccup:** **Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!**

"I do not sound like that!" Shouted an offended Stoick.  
 **Gobber** **: Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.**

"Gobber, you have really bad pep talks."

Oh Astrid. You have no idea how bad he is at pep talks. That's not even his worst one.  
 _ **[Sarcastically]**_

 **Hiccup** **: Thank you for summing that up.  
** **Gobber** **: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.  
** **Hiccup** **: I just want to be one of you guys.**

 **Stoick** **: Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.  
** **Viking** **: Those ships never come back.  
** **Stoick** **: We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?  
** **Viking** **: Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.  
** **Stoick** **: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"Seriously! That's how you got them to leave? Thank you for that loving message."You all should know how yelled that.  
 **Phlegma** **: To the ships!  
** **Spitelout** **: I'm with you, Stoick!**

"Good to know how you all feel about me."  
 **Stoick** **: That's more like it.  
** **Gobber** **: Right, I'll pack my undies.  
** **Stoick** **: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.  
** **Gobber** **;** _ **[Sarcastically]**_ **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?  
** **Stoick** **: What am I going to do with him, Gobber?  
** **Gobber** **: Put him in training with the others.  
** **Stoick** **: No, I'm serious.  
** **Gobber** **: So am I.  
** **Stoick** **: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"How is that possible?" Fishleg's finally speaking.  
 **Gobber** **: Oh, you don't know that.  
** **Stoick** **: I do know that, actually.  
** **Gobber** **: No, you don't.  
** **Stoick** **: No, actually, I do.  
** **Gobber** **: No, you don't!  
Stoick: Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!**

"Trolls exist!" Hiccup speaking. **  
** **Gobber** **: Trolls exist!**

"They steal your socks." Astrid speaking.

 **Gobber: They steal your socks.**

"But only the left ones. What's with that?" That's both of them speaking. Aww. They're blushing. They look really cute, and Snotlout is pissed.  
 **Gobber: But only the left ones. What's with that?  
** **Stoick** **: When I was a boy...**

"Oh, here we go."

Hiccup sounds really bored. How many times has he heard it?  
 **Gobber** **: Oh, here we go.  
** **Stoick** **: My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

Hiccup speaks "You got a headache." **  
** **Gobber** **: You got a headache.  
** **Stoick** **: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains,**

"Sorry Dad, only a type of dragon can do that."

 **Stoick: level forests,**

"Only a Timberjack can do that Chief." Surprisingly, it's Ruffnut that speaks this time.

 **Stoick: and tame seas!**

"Only Gods can do that." That's Astrid. Her parents frown at her. They raised her to know better than to speak back to the chief.

 **Stoick: Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Great to know that you support me Dad." There's the sarcastic Hiccup we all know. **  
** **Gobber** **: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

"That's for sure." That's Astrid.

"Hey!" And that's Hiccup.

"What you know it's true." And that's Astrid again.


	4. scene 3

**Hiccup: Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!**

 _ **[See's the Night Fury lying still on the ground.]**_

 **Hiccup: Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!**

 _ **[It moves.]**_

 **Hiccup: Whoa!**

 **Hiccup: I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!**

"NO I'M NOT!"

 **Hiccup: I did this.**

"Son, what are you doing? Get away from this demon."

"He's not a demon!"

 _ **[Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.]**_

 _ **[The dragon roars in Hiccup's face.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup whimpers, takes a few steps, and faints.]**_

 **Stoick: Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **Stoick: I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick: I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?**

People laugh at how similar they can be, but at the same time not be.

 **Stoick: You go first.**

 **Hiccup: No, no, you go first.**

 **Stoick: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.**

 _ **[Panicking]**_

 **Hiccup: Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?**

"Really, those are the types you came up with. What about blacksmithing? I can't believe you forgot the one thing you've been doing since you were little!"

"Sorry Gobber, I'm not good under pressure."

 **Stoick: You'll need this.**

 **Hiccup: I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **Stoick: Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **Hiccup: Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons.**

 **Stoick: But you will kill dragons.**

 **Hiccup: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

 **Stoick: It's time, Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Can you not hear me?!**

"He never does." Hiccup sighs.

Stoick frowns. He does listen to his son right. Right?

 **Stoick: This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this.**

 **Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me.**

 **Stoick: Deal?**

 **Hiccup**

 **This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

"As usual."

 **Stoick: DEAL?!**

Astrid frowned, in her family she was allowed to have a say in the decision.

 **Hiccup: Deal.**

 **Stoick: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **Hiccup: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Gobber: Welcome to Dragon Training!**

 **Astrid: No turning back.**

 **Tuffnut: I hope I get some serious burns!**

 **Ruffnut: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **Astrid: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

"Seriously guys! What is it with you guys and scars?"

 _ **[Sarcastically]**_

 **Hiccup: Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

 **Tuffnut: Oh, great. Who let him in?**

 **Gobber: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

Hiccup and Astrid frown. They didn't get what was so honorable for taking a life.

 **Snotlout: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?**

 _ **[The twins laugh at this.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

"I thought there was only one class?" Oh Fishlegs, when will you get that the twins are idiots.

 **Gobber: Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

 **Gobber: Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!**

Stormfly sits up.

 **Fishlegs: Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.**

 **Gobber: The Hideous Zippleback!**

Barf and Belch bash heads.

 **Fishlegs: Plus eleven stealth times two.**

 **Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare!**

Hookfang sits up lifting his head with pride, and lighting himself on fire.

 **Fishlegs: Firepower: fifteen.**

 **Gobber**

 **The Terrible Terror!**

 **Fishlegs: Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!**

Astrid picks one up, it's a blue one.

She asks it: "How do you have that much venom in you?"

 **Gobber: CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

"That's never going to happen." Deadpans Hiccup.

 **Gobber: And... The Gronckle!**

Meatlug does nothing.

 **Fishlegs: Jaw strength: eight.**

"Told ya so."

 _ **[Gobber pulls the leveler]**_

 **Snotlout: Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!**

 **Gobber: I believe in learning on the job.**

"He does that to with blacksmithing. I've got some serious burns."

Astrid glares at Gobber. It's so threatening that he peed his pants. That's really hard to do.

 **Gobber: Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **Hiccup: A doctor?!**

"With my bad luck, that's for afterwards."

Gothi nods.

 **Fishlegs: Plus five speed?!**

Fishleg blushes.

"I was still thinking about the speed powers."

 **Astrid: A shield!**

Her parents smile. They had taught her how to fight since she was 5 years old.

 **Gobber: Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!**

The twin's parents groan.

 **Tuffnut: Get your hands off my shield!**

 **Ruffnut: There's like a million shields!**

 **Tuffnut: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

 _ **[Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.]**_

 **Ruffnut: Oops, now this one has blood on it.**

"You do know that you just gave it to him right?"

"UUUHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **[The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the**_ _ **ground.]**_

Meatlug grins. They were really getting on her nerves.

 **Gobber: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 _ **[Dazed]**_

 **Ruffnut and Tuffnut: What?**

 **Gobber: Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!**

 _ **[The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its**_ _ **head, confused. The dragon's vision gets blurry.]**_

 **Gobber: All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **Snotlout: Five?**

 **Fishlegs: No, six!**

 **Gobber: Correct, six! That's one for each of you!**

 _ **[Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand.]**_

 **Gobber: Fishlegs, out. Hiccup, get in there!**

 **Snotlout: So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!**

Spitelout shakes his head. His son should know better than to underestimate a girl. Especially one that hates him with all her heart.

 _ **[Snotlout gets blasted.]**_

 **Gobber: Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Hiccup: So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?**

 **Astrid: Nope, just you.**

"You basically told me that I would win."

Again with the blushing.

 **Gobber: One shot left! Hiccup!**

 _ **[The Gronckle was right in front of him, and getting ready to fire.]**_

 **Gobber: And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Remember: a dragon will always - always - go for the kill.**

"Toothless didn't."


	5. scene 4

**A.N: Midnight's me in this story.**

 **Hiccup: So, why didn't you?**

 **Hiccup: Well, this was stupid.**

 **Hiccup: Why don't you just... fly away?**

"Because I hurt you."

 **Gobber: Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

 **Astrid: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

 _ **[Sarcastically]**_

 **Ruffnut: Yeah, we noticed.**

 **Snotlout: No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid".**

Astrid looked disgusted and punched him in the face.

 **Gobber: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **Ruffnut: Uh, he showed up?**

 **Tuffnut: He didn't get eaten.**

 **Astrid: He's never where he should be.**

 **Gobber: Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

 **Gobber: No attacks tonight. Study up.**

Certain parents, namely Snotlout and the Twin's, look at Gobber as if they were asking him if he was crazy.

 **Tuffnut: Wait, you mean, read?**

 **Ruffnut: While we're still alive?**

 **Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

 **Fishlegs: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **Ruffnut: ...But, now...**

 **Snotlout: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **Fishlegs: Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

 **Hiccup: So I guess we'll share?**

 **Astrid: Read it.**

 **Hiccup: All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh... [Door slams] tomorrow.**

"Midnight says, that was mean." Midnight speaks.

People are startled. She had been so quiet this whole time, they had forgotten that she was there.

 **Hiccup: Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class.**

 **Hiccup: Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.**

 _ **[Thunder rumbles in the distance.]**_

 **Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, the Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight...**

The dragons are shocked, are the Vikings really that dimwitted. If they actually studied **they** wouldn't be saying kill on sight every time.

 **[He flips the pages in the book until…]**

 **Hiccup: Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

 **Stoick: I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

 **Stoick: Take us in.**

 **Viking: Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

 **Hiccup: You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA!**

"You really are a stubborn one aren't you?" Midnight asks.

"You can say that again."

 **Gobber: Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!**

 **Gobber: Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!**

 **Fishlegs: AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!**

 **Gobber: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!**

 **Ruffnut: Ugh! Do you ever bathe?**

 **Tuffnut: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!**

 **Ruffnut: How about I give you one?!**

The twin's parents groan.

Even the dragons' wince, raising hatchlings like that must have been a pain in the neck.

 **Gobber: Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh.**

 **Hiccup: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

 **Gobber: No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale.**

 _ **[Snapping]**_

 **Gobber: NOW, GET IN THERE!**

 **Hiccup: I know, I know, but hypothetically-**

 **[Whispering]**

 **Astrid: Hiccup! Get down!**

 **Snotlout: Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this.**

Snotlout is really stupid.

 **Astrid: Hey!**

 **Snotlout: The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

 **Hiccup: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

 **Gobber: Hiccup!**

 **Astrid: HICCUP!**

 _ **[Hiccup turned just in time for Astrid to come crashing into him.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **Ruffnut: She could do better.**

Astrid is blushing again. Ruffnut is shocked, because, Astrid has never blushed the entiretime she has known her.

 **Hiccup: Just... let me... why don't you...**

 _ **[Astrid pulls at her axe. She pulls the axe and the shield from Hiccup, and hits the dragon.]**_

Astrid winces and gives an apologetic look to Stormfly.

 **Gobber: Well done, Astrid.**

 **Astrid: Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on.**

"I think I know what side I'm - we're on." Astrid says coldly, and glaring at everything but, Hiccup and the Dragons.

 **Please review guys. I'm thinking about somehow getting Dagur, Alvin, and Drago here. I was up really late working on this yesterday, and I might have a few problems here and there but please don't be angry at me.**


	6. scene 5

**A.N:** _"Speak." Is Dragonese_

"OK. So people I'm gonna bring a few people here.

A few minutes later, appear Dagur the Deranged, Alvin the Treacherous, and Drago Bludvist.

At the sight of them, people go into panic attacks.

 _ **[Toothless creeps out from behind rock. Sniffs at Hiccup and the fish, slowly approaches,**_ **then** _ **retreats upon seeing Hiccup's knife. Hiccup kicks knife into water.]**_

"WHAT! Why would you do that son?"

 _ **[Toothless relaxes and**_ _ **slowly takes fish.]**_

 **Hiccup**

 **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

 _ **[Toothless's teeth come out and grab the fish.]**_

 _ **[Surprised]**_

 **Hiccup: teeth.**

 _ **[Stuttering]**_

 **Hiccup: Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more.**

 _ **[Toothless regurgitates half of the fish, and proceeds to direct Hiccup through biting and swallowing it.]**_

Sounds of disgust run through the room.

 _ **[Toothless then tries to return Hiccup's smile. He then snarls and flies away when Hiccup reaches towards him.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup draws Toothless in the sand, Toothless then use a branch to 'draw' Hiccup in the dirt.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup steps on the line and Toothless growls, he steps off, Toothless purrs. He does this a few times.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup steps over the lines to finally reach Toothless. Hiccup offers his hand to Toothless while looking away, Toothless finally trusts Hiccup enough to touch his nose to Hiccup's hand. Toothless snorts and runs away.]**_

Everyone minus Toothless and Astrid are in shock. Even Dagur, Alvin looked shocked but not as much. Drago, shocked but barely.

 **Gobber: ...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

" _We don't like eating human flesh that much."_ Meatlug says this to Hiccup and Astrid

They translated, and the rest of the people were again shocked, Dragons didn't like to eat them.

 **Fishlegs: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something.**

 **Snotlout: I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!**

 **Gobber: Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

"That's sadly true." Astrid speaks. She was blushing because she had somehow been moved from sitting next to Hiccup to sitting on Hiccup's lap, while leaning against Toothless.

 **Gobber: Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

 **Tuffnut: It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?**

"TUFFNUT GRACELYN THORSTON, WHEN HAVE YOUR FATHER OR ME EVER SAID THAT YOU COULD GET A TATTOO? YOU, YOUNG MAN, HAVE JUST EARNED YOURSELF A CURFEW FOR NINE O'CLOCK. Ruffnut, sweetie you can go to bed whenever you want, no curfew for you."

Man, Mrs. Thorston really has a set of lungs, people can hear her from all over the world. They're also thinking, "QUICK! TAKE COVER! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!"

 _ **[Gasp]**_

 **Fishlegs: Your Mom let you get a tattoo?**

 **Tuffnut: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

"Dude, is that is either a tattoo or a today- mark." The only person who says a thing like that besides the Twins is Snotlout Jorgenson.

 **Ruffnut: Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

 **Tuffnut: Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

 _ **[After hearing what Gobber said about how a dragon is unable to fly without wings, Hiccup heads to**_ _ **the forge late at night, and makes a new tail-fin for Toothless to replace the one the Night Fury lost.]**_

 **Hiccup: Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel.**

 _ **[Toothless roars in fear at the sight of the eel.]**_

As do all the other Dragons

 **Hiccup: No, no, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't really like eel much either.**

"I really don't."

 _ **[Toothless starts to eat the fish.]**_

 **Hiccup: Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business.**

"Sure, because that won't make him suspicious."

 _ **[Hiccup tries to attach the new tail-fin.]**_

 **Hiccup: It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works.**

 _ **[Toothless takes off with Hiccup literally on his tail.]**_

 **Hiccup: Whoa! No! No! No!**

 **Hiccup: OH, MY- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!**

"High Five Hiccup!" Midnight holds out her hand.

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

 _ **[Toothless realizes Hiccup is on his tail and throws him off, then crashes into the lake.]**_

 **Hiccup: AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Yeah!**

" **Only you Hiccup. Only you would not freak out after being thrown off by a dragon into a lake fill with water from high above."**

"Yup, wait. Astrid, what's that supposed to mean?" Whiny Hiccup is here.


	7. scene 6

**Gobber: Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

"How are we supposed to know that? They're twins, like us."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut bash heads.

 **Fishlegs: Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-**

 _ **[On edge]**_

 **Hiccup: Will you please stop that?!**

Fishlegs looked sad.

"Hiccup's right. It really puts someone on edge when you learn on how you are probably going to die." Said Dagur.  
That shocked everyone. What happened to Dagur the Deranged?

 **Snotlout: If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!**

 _ **[Snotlout and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback.]**_

 **Ruffnut: Hey! It's us, idiots!**

 **Tuffnut: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

 **Snotlout: Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow!**

 _ **[Astrid punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut.]**_

Like they did just now.

 _ **[Tuffnut is then dragged into the wall of smoke.]**_

 **Astrid: Wait.**

 **Tuffnut: OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!**

 _ **[He runs off the arena.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now.**

 _ **[He splashes a head.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Oh. Wrong head.**

 **Gobber: Fishlegs!**

 **Gobber: Now, Hiccup!**

 _ **[He throws it, it falls in an arch.]**_

 **Hiccup: Oh, come on!**

Some people laugh. Only Hiccup could get bad luck that bad.

 **Gobber: Hiccup!**

 _ **[Hiccup reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel.]**_

 **Hiccup: Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done.**

 _ **[He throws the eel into the cage.]**_

 **Hiccup: Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!**

 **Hiccup: Hey!**

 _ **[Toothless playfully runs away from Hiccup, who is holding a saddle for the dragon.]**_

 **Hiccup: Whoa!**

 **[Toothless crashes into a field of Dragon Nip, and rolls around it with glee.]**

 **[Hiccup grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose.]**

 _ **[The students crowd around him.]**_

 **Fishlegs: What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?**

 **Tuffnut: How'd you do that?**

 **Ruffnut: It was really cool.**

 **Fishlegs: Hey, Hiccup!**

 **Snotlout: Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!**

 **Hiccup: I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you.**

"Now that I think about it, you never brought your axe to practice that day." Mused Astrid.

Punch in the arm, "That's for lying to me," Kiss on the cheek, "That's for everything else."

 _ **[Hiccup puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**

 _ **[Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer.]**_

 **Gobber: Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **Tuffnut: Ha! That's like the size of my-**

 **[The dragon attacks Tuffnut.]**

 **Tuffnut: AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!**

 _ **[Tuffnut runs away.]**_

 _ **[The Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Wow, he's better than you ever were.**

 _ **[Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses Astrid.]**_

"You almost caught me that time."

 _ **[Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook.]**_

 **Hiccup: Oh, great.**

 _ **[Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord.]**_

 **Viking: Hiccup.**

 _ **[Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise.]**_

 **Astrid: Hiccup? Are you in there?**

 **Hiccup: Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid.**

"Hiccup, I'm giving you acting classes the minute I can because you are a horrible actor and liar, also what's with all the 'Hi, Astrid's' you sound crazy." Midnight says that, and Astrid pouts in her direction.

 **Astrid: I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

 _ **[Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup flying away with Toothless.]**_

 _ **[The Vikings come back.]**_

 **Gobber: Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**

 **Stoick: Not even close.**

 **Gobber: Ah. Excellent.**

 **Stoick: I hope you had a little more success than me.**

 **Gobber: Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

 **Phlegma: Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**

 **Starkard: Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

 **Hoark the Haggard: No one will miss that old nuisance!**

 **Ack: The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

"Oh come on guys. You guys made it sound like I was dead."

And there's whiny Hiccup again.

 **Stoick: He's gone?**

 **Gobber: Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.**

 **Stoick: Hiccup?**

 **Gobber: Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts.**

 **Hiccup: Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four.**

 **Hiccup: Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy!**

 **Hiccup: Yes, it worked!**

 _ **[Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks.]**_

Toothless growls at him. Then whacks him on the head.

 **Hiccup: Sorry!**

 **Hiccup: That was my fault.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**

 **Hiccup: ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

 _ **[Hiccup's diagram flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls. He tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process.]**_

That was the scariest moment in Toothless's entire life.

 **Hiccup: NOOOOOO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no!**

 **Hiccup: Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW!**

 _ **[Finally reattaching, Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions.]**_

 _ **[On an island.]**_

 **Hiccup: YEEAHHH! Ah, come on!**

 **Hiccup: Uh... no thanks. I'm good.**

 **[A Terrible terror tries to steel a fish from the pile.]**

 **[Toothless mocks it by eating it.]**

 **[It gets ready to blow fire.]**

 **[Toothless plasma blast it, the blast goes right down the throat.]**

The Terrible Terror glares at Toothless.

People wince. Not so pleasant.

Drago says: "That seems horrible. But not enough for me to be sorry for it."

 **Hiccup: Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? There you go.**

 _ **[Tosses the Terrible Terror another fish.]**_

 _ **[It curls up beside Hiccup.]**_

 **Hiccup: Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

 **Hiccup: Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so...**

 **Stoick: I know. I came looking for you.**

 **Hiccup: You did?**

 **Stoick: You've been keeping secrets.**

People look at Stoick. How could he have found out about the Night Fury?

 **Hiccup: I... have?**

 **Stoick: Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**

 **Hiccup: I don't know what you're...**

 **Stoick: Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

 **Hiccup: Oh?**

 **Stoick: So. Let's talk about that dragon.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-**

 **Hiccup: You're not... upset?**

 **Stoick: What?! I was hoping for this!**

 **Hiccup: Uh... you were?**

 **Stoick: And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY! Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**

"Oh." Hiccup sighs dejected.

 **Stoick: Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring.**

 **[Stoick holds up a Viking helmet and gives it to Hiccup]**

 **[Sincerely]**

 **Hiccup: Wow. Thanks.**

 **Stoick: Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate.**

"Dad, that's disgusting."

 **Stoick: Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?**

 **Stoick: Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

 **Hiccup: I should really get to bed.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick: Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat.**

 **Stoick: Well, uh... good night.**

 _ **[Next Day.]**_

 **Astrid: Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**

 **Hiccup: Good. Please, by all means.**

 **Viking: You got it Astrid!**

 **Astrid: This time! This time, for sure!**

 **Astrid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

 **Astrid: NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

"Wow. You have big temper tantrums. You're still hot though."

"Snotlout. Shut. Up."

 **Stoick: Wait! Wait!**

 **Hiccup: So, later.**

 **Gobber: Not so fast!**

 **Hiccup: I'm kinda late for-**

 **Astrid: What?! Late for what, exactly?!**

 **Stoick: Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided.**

 _ **[He points to Astrid. Gothi shakes her head. Then he points to Hiccup and she nods her head.]**_

 **Gobber: You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

 **Stoick: Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

 **Hiccup: Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**

"So what?" asks Tuffnut.

"You'll see." answers Hiccup.

"OK. People, we're gonna take a break for an hour. Dragons, you can change into your human forms. No one is going to kill you.

Toothless's human form is like Hiccup except black hair, and dressed in all black. Stormflyhas platinum blond hair, with a headband studded with spikes. She wears a red tunic, a black leather skirt, red leggings, and brown leather boots. Barf and Belch was wearing green from heads to toes. Hookfang was wearing red and brown. And Meatlug was wearing earthy colors, mainly green and brown.

 **I'm sorry I couldn't give Dagur, Alvin, and Drago any more lines. I couldn't come up with any that would fit this. Please review, and give me some ideas for the next scene which is an interlude. Give me some ideas for Astrid and Hiccup, or a good reason for Ruffnut and Tuffnut to start fighting.**


	8. interlude 1

"Hey Tuffnut?"

"What Ruffnut?"

"Who do you think will kill the Monstrous Nightmare? I bet its Astrid."

"No way! It's gonna be Hiccup because he's good with dragons."

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup!"

And that's how they ended up on the floor slapping each other repeatedly.

"OK. Guys, will you QUIT FIGHTING!" That's me yelling.  
"Yes Midnight." They looked really scared of me.

"Any way. Hiccup, I'm giving you lying lessons after the movie. Astrid you can join us if you want to." I speak.

"Hiccup, can speak to you for a second." Astrid said this.

"Sure."

He and Astrid walk into an abandoned storage room.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for how I treated you, and I…" She breaks off into a mumble.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Hiccup is still clueless.

"I really…"

"Still can't hear you."

"I really really like you."

Hiccup is silent with shock for a moment, then "I really like you to." Then he kisses her, pouring all of his feelings into it.

She looks shocked for a moment then kisses back. Then they heard…

"OK, the break is over. You will be given new seating charts, and we're gonna have a few dragons come over."

"Way to ruin the mood Midnight." They both grumble.


	9. scene 7

**Hiccup: ...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man...**

"Wait, WHAT! Why would you want to leave?" Ruffnut asks Hiccup.

Vikings are thinking, "Did she really ask something intelligent."

"Because I really want to use you for testing our pranks."

"Never mind." Sighed her parents.

 **Hiccup: Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?**

 **Astrid: I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?**

 **Hiccup: Uh... training?**

 **Astrid: It better not involve this!**

"Did you even know what it was?"

"No, but it looked weird."

 **Hiccup: I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...**

 **Hiccup: You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

"Really Hiccup, outfits. Is that the best you could come up with?"

"I told you Gobber, I'm not good under pressure."

 _ **[Astrid bends his arm back, painfully, making an audible cracking noise.]**_

 **Hiccup: OW! Why would you DO that?!**

 **Astrid: That's for the lies.**

 _ **[Drops the handle of her axe on his stomach.]**_

 **Astrid: And THAT'S for everything else.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, man.**

 _ **[Toothless growls at her.]**_

 **Astrid: Get down! RUN! RUN!**

 _ **[Astrid holds her axe, getting ready to attack.]**_

"Just kill it already. It would have saved me so much time." Well, the villains said that.

 **Hiccup: NO!**

 **Hiccup: No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him.**

 **Astrid: I scared him?! Who is "him"?**

 **Hiccup: Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**

 _ **[Astrid runs to the village.]**_

 **Hiccup: Da, da-da! We're dead!**

 **Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?!**

 _ **[Toothless swoops in and takes her to a tree, drops her on a branch.]**_

"Why did you do that anyways?"

"It was the only idea that came to mind."

 _ **[And sits on it so it bend under his weight.]**_

 **Astrid: AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, get me down from here!**

 **Hiccup: You have to give me a chance to explain.**

 **Astrid: I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**

"Now I will."

 **Hiccup: Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astrid.**

 _ **[She pushes away his hand and gets on.]**_

 **Astrid: Now, get me down.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, down. Gently.**

 **Hiccup: See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

"Right."

"I know right!"

"Hiccup, that was sarcasm."

 **Hiccup: WHOA! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. Oh, no...**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!**

 **Hiccup: And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.**

Toothless whacks him on the head.

 **Astrid: Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!**

The Vikings are again in shock. That was the first time they've heard Astrid say sorry to anyone when she was still obsessed with killing dragons.

 _ **[Toothless slows down into a quiet romantic flight mode.]**_

 **Astrid: Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing.**

 _ **[She pets Toothless.]**_

 **Astrid: So, what now?**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a...** _ **[Whispers to Hiccup so Toothless doesn't hear]**_

 **Astrid: kill a dragon.**

 **Hiccup: Don't remind me.**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?**

 _ **[Sees a Monstrous Nightmare]**_

 **Hiccup: Get down!**

 **Astrid: What's going on?**

 **Hiccup: I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**

 **Hiccup: It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**

 **Astrid: Uh, what does that make us?**

 **Hiccup: What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

 _ **[Sarcastically]**_

 **Hiccup: It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

 **Astrid: They're not eating any of it.**

 **Astrid: What... is that?**

 **Hiccup: Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**

 _ **[They fly away]**_

 **Astrid: No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad.**

" **How about let's not find your dad.**

 **Hiccup: No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!**

 _ **[Shocked at his answer]**_

 **Hiccup: Yes.**

 **Astrid: Okay. Then what do we do?**

 **Hiccup: Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

 **Astrid: Okay.**

 _ **[Punches him in the shoulder]**_

 **Astrid: That's for kidnapping me.**

 _ **[Then kisses him on the cheek]**_

 **Astrid: That's for... everything else.**

 **Hiccup: What are you looking at?**

"Well, why did you do that, you punch him then kiss him. If you ask me, I would have just killed him, then the dragon." Well this time it was just Dagur speaking.

"I just want to make an announcement. Anything that happens after this moment will happen in real life. You can do nothing to change it."


	10. scene 8

**Stoick: Well, I can show my face in public again!**

"Are you really that ashamed of me, Dad?"

 **Stoick: If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...**

"Really Stoick? You have no faith in Hiccup." That's me talking.

"You have to admit. It makes sense though. He looks like a living fishbone."

"I don't care Dagur. No father should ever ignore or think that their child is trash." Me again.

"I still can't believe that he's the Dragon Conquer."

"Alvin, I'm not the Dragon Conquer. I'm the Dragon Trainer." Hiccup is finally speaking of something that doesn't have to do with his dad.

 **Stoick: ... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

 **Astrid: Be careful with that dragon.**

 **Hiccup: It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

 **Astrid: What are you gonna do?**

 **Hiccup: Put an end to this.**

 _ **[She eyes him, dubious.]**_

 **Hiccup: I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

 **Astrid: I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong.**

 **Gobber: It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

 **Tuffnut: Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

 **[He picks a weapon]**

 **Stoick: Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**

 **Hiccup: I'm ready.**

 **Stoick: What is he doing?**

 **[Hiccup holds out his hand]**

 **Hiccup: It's okay. It's okay.**

 **[Drops his helmet]**

 **Hiccup: I'm not one of them.**

 **Stoick: Stop the fight.**

 **Hiccup: No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

 **Stoick: I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

 **Stoick: Out of my way!**

 _ **[It attacks him]**_

 **Astrid: Hiccup! HICCUP!**

 _ **[Toothless arrives and defends him]**_

 **Stoick: This way!**

 **Gobber: Night Fury!**

 **Hiccup: Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**

 **Vikings: Night Fury!**

 **Hiccup: Go! GO!**

 **Viking: Take it alive!**

 _ **[Piling onto the dragon]**_

 **Astrid: Stoick, no!**

 **Hiccup: No, Dad, he won't hurt you!**

 **Hiccup: No, don't! You're only making it worse! Toothless, STOP!**

 **Hiccup: No! NOOOOO!**

 **Viking: Get him!**

 **Hiccup: No! Please, jus- just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him.**

 **Stoick: Put it with the others!**

 _ **[Scene Changes]**_

 **Stoick: I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

 **Hiccup: Dad-**

 **Stoick: We had a deal!**

 **Hiccup; I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up!**

 **Stoick: So everything in the ring... A trick?! A lie?**

"Not really. You said dragon training. So I did do that."

 **Hiccup: I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

 **Stoick: The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!**

Stoick was fuming. You could literally see the steam coming out of his ears.

 **Hiccup: He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.**

 **Stoick: They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

 **Hiccup: AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-**

 **Stoick: -Their island? So you've been to the nest.**

 **Hiccup: Did I say nest?**

"Stupid mouth."

 **Stoick: How did you find it?!**

 **Hiccup: No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.**

"I hate myself."

 **Hiccup: Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!**

 **Stoick: You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son.**

Stoick was thinking that his future self was right to disown his son. If you side with the dragons you're no longer a Viking.

 **Stoick: READY THE SHIPS!**

 **[Before walking to the docks, Stoick staggers back, realizing the mistake he just made.]**


	11. scene 9

**Stoick: Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**

 **Stoick: Lead us home, Devil.**

"He is not a devil!"

 **Astrid: It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend...**

"Astrid, what are you doing?" asks Ruffnut.

 **Hiccup: Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone.**

 **Astrid: Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you? Why didn't you?**

 **Hiccup: I don't know. I couldn't.**

 **Astrid: That's not an answer.**

 **Hiccup: Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?**

"Because I want to tell this to my kids."

 **Astrid: Because I want to remember what you say, right now.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!**

 **Astrid: You said "wouldn't" that time.**

 **Hiccup: Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!**

 **Astrid: First to ride one, though. So...?**

"You're not exactly right Astrid but close enough."

"What?"

"Oops, I said too much."

 **Hiccup: ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself.**

 **Astrid: I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?**

 **Hiccup: Eh, probably something stupid.**

 **Astrid: Good. But you've already done that.**

 **Hiccup: Then something crazy!**

 **Astrid: That's more like it!**

"It really is."

"It's still something stupid." Drago says this.

 **Stoick: Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**

 **Viking #1: Here.**

 **Viking #2: One length to your stern.**

 **Viking #3: On your starboard flank.**

 **Viking #4: Three widths to port.**

 **Viking #5: Ahead, at your bow.**

 **Viking #6: Haven't a clue.**

"Bucket." Groans Mulch, "You have to remember your positions."

 **Gobber: Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

 **Stoick: Find the nest and take it.**

"Chief. Hate to break it to you, but that's defiantly not going to work." Astrid's parents sigh at their daughter behavior. That Hiccup boy was a bad influence on her.

 **Gobber: Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple.**

 **Stoick: Shhh.**

 **Stoick: Step aside.**

 **Viking: Bear to port.**

 **[In the arena]**

 **Fishlegs: If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

 **Tuffnut: You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. That's me.**

"No it's not, it's me, Snotlout Jorgenson." He strikes a pose for Astrid.

"I think I just barfed in my mouth." (If you haven't seen the series all you need to know is that Astrid says this in one of the episodes.)

 **Hiccup: Uh...**

 **Snotlout: I love this plan!**

 **Hiccup: I didn't...**

 **Ruffnut: You're crazy! I like that...**

Astrid glares at her.

 _ **[Astrid pulls her aside]**_

"Oooh. Astrid's jealous."

"Ruffnut, SHUT. UP."

 **Astrid: So? What is the plan?**

 **Gobber**

 **Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

 _ **[Toothless growls]**_

 **Stoick**

 **Stay low and ready your weapons. We're here.**

 _ **[Snotlout gets scared and wants to pick up a spear.]**_

 **Astrid**

 **Uh-uh.**

 _ **[Hiccup guides a Monstrous Nightmare to Snotlout and raises his hand to place on the dragon's snout."**_

 **Snotlout**

 **Wait! What are you-?!**

"Aww. Is Snotty scared of a dragon." The Twins tease him.

 **Hiccup**

 **Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

 **Snotlout**

 **Where are you going?!**

 **Hiccup**

 **You're going to need something to help you hold on.**

 _ **[Shows them the rope]**_

 _ **[The others already have dragons next to them]**_


	12. scene 10

**Stoick: When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**

 **Gobber: In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

Fishlegs ask this "Gobber, what is it with you and your undies."

Hiccup looks at him with a serious expression "You don't want to know."

 **Stoick: No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

 _ **[A flock of dragons fly toward them, they fight the dragons off]**_

 **Gobber: Is that it?**

 **Spitelout: We've done it!**

"Did you really just say that?!"

 **Stoick: This isn't over.**

"It sure isn't Dad."

 **Stoick: Form your ranks! Hold together!**

 **Stoick: Get clear!**

 **Gobber: Beard of Thor... what is that?**

 **Stoick: Odin, help us. Catapults!**

"That's not gonna help Chief."

 **Viking #3: Get to the ships!**

 **Stoick: No! NO!**

 **Gobber: Heh. Smart, that one.**

 **Stoick: I was a fool.**

"You sure were Stoick." And I just insulted the Chief.

 _ **[To Spitelout]**_

 **Stoick: Lead the men to the far side of the island.**

 **Spitelout: Right. Everybody to the far side of the island!**

 **Stoick: Gobber, go with the men.**

 **Gobber: I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

 **Stoick: I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**

 **Gobber: Then I can double that time.**

 **Stoick: HERE!**

 **Gobber: Oh, no, HERE!**

 **Gobber: Come on! Bite me!**

 **Stoick: No, me!**

 _ **[Four dragons shoot into the sky, rolling at the same time showing them the riders riding the dragons]**_

 **Hiccup: Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!**

 **Tuffnut: LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!**

 **Hiccup: Up, let's move it!**

 **Gobber: Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!**

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hiccup, do the words "stay put" mean anything to you?"

 **Hiccup: Fishlegs, break it down!**

 **Fishlegs: Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!**

"Useful to know the enemy." Drago compliments.

 **Hiccup: Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!**

 **Ruffnut: That's my specialty!**

 **Tuffnut: Since when?! Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?!**

 _ **[Makes a stupid face at his sister]**_

Their parents sigh in annoyance.

 **Hiccup: Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!**

 **Snotlout: Don't worry, we got it covered!**

 **Fishlegs: Yeah!**

 **Tuffnut: Troll!**

 **Ruffnut: Butt-Elf!**

 **Tuffnut: Bride of Grendel!**

"Those are awesome insults!" The twins bash helmets,

The Zippleback is thinking that they're just like them.

 **Fishlegs: Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!**

 **Hiccup: There!**

 **[Locates the ship with Toothless on it]**

 **[Gets off Stormfly]**

 **Hiccup: Go help the others!**

 **[Stormfly leaves]**

 **Hiccup: Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

 **[Fishlegs and Snotlout make noise]**

 **Snotlout: It's working!**

 **Fishlegs: Yeah! It's working!**

"Idiots! You guys are on dragons!"

 **[Confusing the dragons]**

 **Snotlout: Agghh!**

 **Fishlegs: I've lost power on the Gronckle! SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING!**

"There is no power on the Gronckle."

 _ **[Tosses his hammer to Snotlout]**_

 **Fishlegs: I'm okay!**

 **[Meatlug falls over]**

 **Fishlegs: Less okay...!**

Meatlug looks down then nuzzles him as an apology.

 **[Snotlout hammers the dragons eyes]**

 **Snotlout: I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?**

 **Astrid: Yeah! You're the Viking!**

"I should not have said that." Astrid groans.

 **Snotlout: Whoa!**

 **[Hiccup tries to free Toothless from underwater. Stoick takes him to land then he releases the dragon from the ship.]**

 **Hiccup: Dad?**

 **Hiccup: You got it, bud.**

 **Stoick: Hiccup. I'm sorry... for- for everything.**

Hiccup was shocked that his father was apologizing to him even though it was in the future.

 **Hiccup: Yeah, me too.**

 **Stoick: You don't have to go up there.**

"I kinda do have to go up there."

 **Hiccup: We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**

Stoick smiles at his son. He smiles back at him.

 **Stoick: I'm proud to call you my son.**

 **Hiccup: Thanks, Dad.**

 **[He gets on Toothless and flies to join the others]**

 **Astrid: He's up! Get Snotlout out of there!**

 **Twins: I'm on it!**

 **Tuffnut: I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you!**

 **Ruffnut: Hey! Let me drive!**

"Guys, same dragon." Hiccup sighs.

 _ **[They continue fighting while Snotlout falls and lands where The Zippleback's necks join.]**_

 **Tuffnut**

 **I can't believe that worked!**

"Wait! You mean that I could have died! I'm too beautiful to die so young!" And we all know who that is.

 _ **[Stormfly and Astrid are about to be sucked in by the Red Death. Stormfly fights it. It almost got her. Toothless plasma blasted the Queen. Astrid fell from Stormfly and Toothless catches her upside down in his claws.]**_

 **Gobber: Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Hiccup: Did you get her?**

 **[Toothless looks down and gives her a gummy smile]**

Astrid laughs.

 **Astrid: Go.**

 **Hiccup: That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**

 _ **[Blasts its wings]**_

 **Hiccup: Do you think that did it?**

 _ **[The queen starts to fly]**_

 **Hiccup: Well, he can fly.**

 **Hiccup: Okay, Toothless, time to disappear! Come on, bud!**

 **Hiccup: Here it comes!**

 **Hiccup: Watch out! Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works.**

 **Hiccup: COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!**

"Hiccup, someday you're gonna get yourself killed and I will drag you back from Valhalla just to kill you all over again." Says Astrid.

 **Hiccup: Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**

 **Hiccup: Hold, Toothless... NOW!**

 _ **[Toothless's tail fin catches fire]**_

 **Hiccup: No! NO!**

 _ **[They crash into the ground]**_

 **Stoick: Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!**

 **Stoick: Hiccup.**

 **Stoick: Oh, son... I did this...**

"What? What did I do?!"

 **Stoick: I'm so...I'm so sorry...**

 **Stoick: Hiccup! Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!**

 _ **[To Toothless]**_

 **Stoick: Thank you... for saving my son.**

 **Gobber: Well, you know... most of him.**

"Will someone tell me what happened to my son?!"


End file.
